


La mia principessa

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Translations1Lovino, can’t you be a bit more quiet?2Hello.3Brothers4Right?5Yes.6Fine. Thanks [name].7Miss [name] (fr.)8Do you want to dance?9With pleasure.10Girl (sp.)11Some swearing I rather not translate12Lovino, please, calm down.13Stupid14But when15Girls16Maybe17Because18Because I love you [name].19I understand, you love my brother, Veneziano, right?20Idiot21Because I love you too.22Yes, but you are my Stupid.





	

You sighed again, leaning back onto your bed. „I don’t want to go Seba. And no, don’t say that it’s my duty, I’m not the governing princess,” you said with a frown. For a few days now you were arguing with the human representation of Seborga, known to you as Sebastiano Vargas, or in short, Seba. The reason of the disputes were the masquerade Francis holds from a month then, and he invited every country, even the micro nations. They were forced to came with an opposite gender partner, even if human as to have the number of people even for the dance. And Seborga thought it would be the easiest if he called his long-time friend, [name] who also happened to be the only daughter of the reigning prince.  
Sebastiano pouted, even though you couldn't see it from the position you were lying in. „Come on, [name]. I know you want to come, you’re just too stunned by the fact that you can come with me,” he remarked, as per usual trying to make you impressed by his looks and flirtatious ways. „No. I don’t want to go because I don’t want perverts to have an invitation to touch me ’accidentally’ in the dark,” you said part of your real reason. But the bigger part of it was that you wanted another of the Vargas brothers to ask you, however you knew there was a slim chance to it.  
Seborga scoffed. „I can stay by you. I won't let anyone touch the beauty you are,” he replied and without looking you knew that he had a cocky grin on his face. You couldn't help this time but let out a soft giggle before another sigh. „But only because father bought me a gown not long ago and I hadn’t yet an opportunity to wear it,” you gave in for the simplicity of it. You were aware that he wouldn’t stop asking you until you agreed and already tired from it after two days you just accepted his offer defeatedly.  
  
[timeskip to the day of the ball brought to you by Francis’ gorgeousness]  
  
You were nervously waiting for the car what was supposed to pick you all up at the Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris. You were standing with a group of four people excluding you; Seborga, Veneziano who was going with San Marino and Romano, who was to go with Malta but only meet her at the hotel. The five of you were speaking in Italian and thanks to their personalities, you did it quite loudly, attracting many Frenchmen’s attention onto you. „Lovino, non puoi essere piú silenzioso?1” you asked when you couldn't bare the hatred filled gazes other travellers sent at your direction. He growled at you but stopped with his complaints. After another ten minutes of waiting the car finally came and within an hour you were at the Grand Hotel du Palais Royal, the chosen hotel for the guests to stay at, while the ball itself would be held at the Palais-Royal.  
Everyone got a room for themselves, the partners on opposite sides of the corridors, unless asked to be put in the same room, like as Roderich and Eliza did. The rooms were assigned by the nations, and because of that you were stuck around the Vargases what wouldn’t be that big of a problem if you weren’t liking one of them way more than the others. It was a few hours into the afternoon when you reached your room and no matter how alluring it was you declined to go on a walk to the nearby Jardin du Palais-Royal. You started getting ready after a few minutes break.  
Picking up the necessary stuffs you headed to the bathroom no less luxurious than the room and had a long shower and washed your hair. You were about to start styling your hair when you heard a slightly pent up knocking on your door. Although you were in nothing more but underwear and a pretty short robe you went to open the door, only to find Lovino standing there, his hand raised to knock again. „Ciao2Lovino. What can I do for you?” you asked a bit shyly, not exactly intimidated by himself but rather the fact that you were in basically nothing in front of him. And you weren’t quite sure how to act around him as the smallest of things could make him snap. „Stupid fratelli3have used all shampoo,” he stated with a grumble. „So you want to borrow mine, vero?4” you asked with a bit of annoyance. „Sí5,” he replied eagerly, not showing any kind of remorse for not actually asking for it but rather demanding.  
You turned back with a sigh, walking into the bathroom. There was not much of yours left either but you weren't planning on staying too long in Paris anyway so you didn't care. You returned to Lovino with a ’you-better-thank-it’ expression and handed him the bottle. „Don’t bother returning it,” you said a bit too harshly of your usual tone. „Bene. Grazie [name]6,” he squeezed out with visible effort but at least you got what you wanted; a thanks and hearing him say your name which he rarely did when talking with you.  
You finished getting ready with a small smile glued to your face. You finished a few minutes before Francis came, overlooking the strict rules he set up to keep everything under perfect control and preserve the anonymity of each person, except for their partners. „Mademoiselle7 [last name], are you ready to leave?” he asked after a light knock on your door. „Sí5, I am,” you replied and walked out to the corridor with your mask in your hand. You blushed the slightest bit under his and Seborga’s gaze. But you couldn't help but do the same, look them both up and down, the tuxes fitting them perfectly. And if you weren’t already in love with someone, you could easily fall for either of them.  
You reached for Sebastiano’s hand, your action pulling them both out of their mini-daze. „See you later, Francis. Or maybe not,” you said with a giggle and started down the hall. After a few minutes of walk you were at the building serving as the venue of the ball. There was quite a few people already, some of them more unrecognizable than others. Not much after you walked around the hall someone collided into you, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Elizabeta was chasing after him angrily, you couldn't say which of the Beilschmidt brothers he was. And that was the same with all nations who had siblings for the simple fact that the room was dim-lit, the tuxes made them identical, the mask hid the smallest of hints and that the music was quite loud to try and figure their identity by their voice.  
You were asked to dance by Seba right away when a new song started after you arrived but left you after one more to look for girls he can flirt with or more. He gave up on trying with you after you once plain clearly refused his advances as you were already crushing on someone. You were sitting at one of the small tables, pretty bored all by yourself when someone walked up to you. „Vorresti ballare?8” he asked in Italian making it clear that he was one of the Vargas brothers. „Con piacere9,” you replied the same way letting him take your hand and help you up. He led you to the dance floor and the two of you moved around pretty smoothly so much that you haven't noticed that he was actually leading you out to the balcony.  
You were so lost in the embrace –even if you weren't sure about whose it was- that you only noticed that you left the hall when you were carefully pressed against a cold wall and your partner was removing your mask. „What do you thi~,” you started but were silenced with a kiss. You started squirming in his hold, waiting for him to pull away so you could scream for help. But the longer he kept his lips on yours, the more you felt the urge to kiss him back as if deep inside you knew who it was and that it was okay. When you stayed motionless he pulled away with a slight growl, instantly placing his hand over your mouth while the other made its way to the small of your back. Your face held a pleading expression either to be released or at least revealed who your captor was.  
„Why don't you tell the chica10 who you are?” you heard the usually lighthearted voice of Antonio sneer, as if he was aware of his identity. He spun around, his threatening glare able to kill anyone. „No one asked you, cazzo11!” he spat, and now that out there the music was less loud you recognized the voice as Lovino’s. Until that point you just felt scared of what the man would do to you but now you were rather embarrassed and shy. The fact of him kissing you finally settled in your mind and you reached for his shoulder before he could lounge at the Spaniard. „Lovino, per favore, ti calma12,” you said in a soft voice, almost in a begging way. He turned around, once again facing you and letting Antonio go while he can. „[name]?” he asked suddenly becoming less confident. You reached up and pulled off his mask, dropping it to the ground next to yours with a smile. „Why was this all necessary?” you asked not mad at him just utterly confused.  
Lovino scratched the back of his neck, trying to find a way to explain. „You-a accepted the stupido’s13 offer so quickly and I thought you-a like him. Ma quando14 he left you-a to chase ragazze15, I wanted to-a punch him. But then I saw you-a all alone and I thought I forse16 can convince you-a that I’m better,” he said with such rapidity that if you yourself wasn't speaking the same way when nervous, you wouldn’t been able to understand. You giggled softly at how cute he was being jealous over something what wasn't even real. „He’s not the one I love. I just accepted it so he would leave me alone,” you replied with an even wider smile. „That’s good. Perché17~,” Lovino stopped for a couple of seconds. „Perché ti amo, [name].18”  
You haven't thought you could be more shocked that night but it seemed you were wrong. You expected him to get angry and call you stupid as he always did when he got frustrated over expressing himself. You felt your cheeks heat up with a dark blush and you heart skip beats all the while you could only stare at him silenced by surprise. Lovino turned away with a growl when you stayed unresponsive, assuming the redness of your cheeks were a sign of anger directed at his words and actions. „Comprendo, ami il mio fratello, Veneziano, sí?19” he spat, dragging you out of your shocked-embarrassed daze. „No, no, no. Why would you think that?” you asked, the thought of saying ’I love you too’ not getting to your mind. „Eh? Stupida13 you-a said Seborga is not the one you-a love. And you-a haven't reacted to my confession, idiota20,” Lovino said still with his back towards you, the disappointment clear in his voice.  
You giggled softly and quietly at his explanation while going around him. You locked your arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. „I haven’t reacted because I never expected my feelings to be returned and it caught me by surprise. I don't need your brothers Lovino, perché ti amo anch’io21,” you said and pressed your lips against his not giving him a chance to reply. A hand moved to the small of your back like it was before Spain interrupted and pulled you closer to him, while his other was on the back of your head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. After a couple minutes of kissing you pulled apart unable to do anything else but gasping for air. „How did you figure which person was me?” you asked once regaining your breath, leaning against Lovino. „Stupida13, you-a shouldn't have laid your gown onto your bed,” he replied, his hand playing with your hair. „Am I still stupida13? That’s not nice,” you grumbled playfully with a huge smile on your face. „Sí, ma tu sei la mia Stupida.22”  
  
Extended Ending  
  
It happened so fast you couldn't really comprehend what just happened. One moment you were standing on the balcony with Lovino, your fingers moving across his soft locks and the next he was dragging you back to the hotel. „Did I do something wrong?” you asked scared while you waited for the elevator. „Not exactly,” he answered in a hushed tone before pressing his lips to your neck in a quite sloppy kiss. „Lovi, we’re in the lobby,” you shrieked but couldn't deny it was pretty arousing. In the state of a moaning mess you were reduced into within minutes you weren't aware that many banknotes switched owners back at the ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> 1Lovino, can’t you be a bit more quiet?  
> 2Hello.  
> 3Brothers  
> 4Right?  
> 5Yes.  
> 6Fine. Thanks [name].  
> 7Miss [name] (fr.)  
> 8Do you want to dance?  
> 9With pleasure.  
> 10Girl (sp.)  
> 11Some swearing I rather not translate  
> 12Lovino, please, calm down.  
> 13Stupid  
> 14But when  
> 15Girls  
> 16Maybe  
> 17Because  
> 18Because I love you [name].  
> 19I understand, you love my brother, Veneziano, right?  
> 20Idiot  
> 21Because I love you too.  
> 22Yes, but you are my Stupid.


End file.
